Zorro Nyo's Tail Of Intrigue
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: When Reesa Cap finds out about Lilly after X-2's been hiding her, Reesa gets upset at X-2 & X-2 & Lilly get upset at each other & Lilly goes back to the real world! When Zorro Nyo shows up, will she come to his rescue? Or will Zorro Nyo doom the world?
1. Introduction

**Hi! Here's my best movie yet! This one will have chapters. Hope you like the first chapter!**

**Edit**

**Ok, now, I'm going to have up the first 10 chapters. There edited to my new & improved style! Hope you like it! I know NBCF liked it! So, my story:**

**Zorro Nyo's Tail Of Intrigue**

**By**

**Carlint**

_On Mars, something's happening…_

Through fire, a figure, in which looked like a cat, flew through & landed right in front of Martian Commander X-2. The background was red from all the destruction. And, X-2 was running as fast as he could to get away from… Zorro Nyo, a cat with, dare I say it, cat-like reflexes & very cunning. She had powers like no other villain had & was extremely fast, like a fox. She was completely black except for gray fur on her head, white paws & white claws with a brown outline. She had white pure white hair with a red bandanna & white tip on her tail, which looked more like a wolf tail than a cat tail. Her claws were razor sharp & so were her fangs. All of them. Her bandanna had two pieces dangling from the back of her head from were she had tied it on. And, her ears where pure black with red inside & fuzz piece that had come out from the rest. Last, but not least, she had a white patch on the top of her neck & her eyes were pure black all around were the white part normally was, with pure green, glowing pupils.

She jumped high & landed in front of X-2, then he turned & ran the other direction. A female Martian was behind her, watching. She was about X-2's age & had very dark red hair with a lighter shine, but still dark. She had on a bright red shirt with a skull on it & dark red jeans. And shows with cleats on them. And her eyes were red as well. Her shirt was torn at the corners & she didn't seem to notice how frightened X-2 was.

About three more times, Zorro Nyo jumped in front of X-2, & he ran the other way over again. Until she got tired of wasting time & picked him up by his lose skin & through him into the corner of a dark alley. He was hurt bad by what she had done so far. And she was about to finish it. He had two scratches on his face & a black eye. Along with other scratches all over his body, each one as if a cat fell from a cliff & used him as something to hang onto the way down.

They hurt a lot & he was cornered by Zorro Nyo. Behind her was fire way in the distance of the other side of the street where a building stood. The sky & ground, everything appeared red.

"Your time is up! And once your out of the way, I'll doom the whole universe!" yelled Zorro Nyo. She raised up her paw & extended her razor sharp claws. X-2 could feel the pain that would be coming at any second now.

"_How could this have happened…why… how…" _thought X-2.

_About a Week Earlier…_

"Marvin, hold still! I'm almost finished!" Lilly's voice could be heard from a room on Commander X-2's ship. Inside, she finished putting on a bow tie on his shirt. He had on a dark blue suit, with a red bow tie, still wearing his helmet. He had on black shows & Lilly got finished with the bow tie.

"There!" said Lilly. X-2 stared at her, blankly, as if she'd done something ridiculous. Lilly gave her work an examining look.

"Hmm… Marvin, do you prefer the bow tie or the tie, itself?" asked Lilly as she pulled out a black tie.

"You decide…" said X-2.

"Ok, then, you can put your normal stuff on, now," said Lilly.

"WHAT? You just spent 20 minutes, helping me with this!" yelled X-2.

"You should've known before, Marv, this is just to see if it fits!" said Lilly. X-2 gave her a look that said,

"_Why didn't you tell me that before?"_

"Well?" asked Lilly.

"Ok, weeeeelll…….. Why don't you go do something while I change?" said X-2, imitating her.

"Ok!" said Lilly. And with that, she ran out of the room & closed the door behind her. X-2 let out a sigh in relief.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you liked it! I'll update soon!**


	2. Reesa Finds Out

**Hope you like the second chapter!**

_Later…_

After Commander X-2 had changed, he came out of his room find Lilly, in the bridge, talking to the Martian Queen.

"Well, Miss Lilly, I'm not sure there's a point to why you called me, but isn't the Commander supposed to be watching you?" asked Tyr'ahnee.

"Well, he's changing." said Lilly.

"Well, ok. I'll call if there's a problem, Miss Lilly." said Tyr'ahnee. And with that, the screen went blank. As soon as it did, X-2 jumped out from behind the corner he was listening from, causing Lilly to jump.

"LILLY!" he yelled.

"AHH!" yelled Lilly.

"What were you just doing?" asked X-2.

"Oh, well, I just got bored, so I called the queen to talk." Lilly replied.

"Lilly! The queen is probably the busiest person you could call! And now, she's probably mad at me for not watching you!" shouted X-2.

"Oh, sorry…" said Lilly, putting her head down.

"No, I'm sorry." said X-2. She perked back up.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I should have told you not to do that. Let's just forget about this little incident & go back to what we were doing before, ok?" said X-2.

"Ok, Marv!" said Lilly. Then, they shook hands & forgot about it.

_Later…_

X-2 & Lilly were talking.

"… And then, he… uh… grabbed the refrigerator & tried to through it, but when he let go, it fell on top of him!" said Lilly. Then, they both started laughing.

"--sigh-- You're the best at making up stupid stuff about Dodgers…" said X-2. Then, he heard the piano playing.

"Hmm…" X-2 said. "Excuse me a minute, Lilly." He walked down the hall with X-25 following him.

"What are you doing?" asked X-25.

"Whoa! X-25, please don't scare me like that!" said X-2.

"Sorry, Commander." said X-25.

"I'm just going down here. Bye, now." said X-2 as he continued walking.

"Bye!" said X-25. He walked into the room with the piano in it. He hid behind the corner to the door way & pulled a rag out of what seemed to be his pocket. Then, he went into the men's room next to it & wetted the rag. He went back to hiding behind the corner. Then, he jumped out from behind the corner.

"AHA, DODGERS! GET OUT OF MY SHIP!" yelled X-2. Then, he threw the rag. And it hit the girl right in the face. X-2 paused to notice that she wasn't Dodgers. The girl pulled the rag off of her face, slowly. X-2 beamed inside. It was Reesa.

"Wow, Marvin, I must have forgot to say that I was coming home from vacation today." said Reesa.

"Reesa! I'm sorry! I thought we had an intruder in here! But, wait, how did you get in here without me or… knowing?" said X-2, pausing at when he was going say Lilly. Reesa didn't know about Lilly, yet. X-2 got nervous. He'd have to tell her, but what if she took it the wrong way?

"Something wrong, Marvin?" asked Reesa, breaking X-2's thought.

"Oh! It's nothing!" said X-2. His act didn't fool Reesa. She got up & walked towards him, trying to get though the doorway, but he kept getting in the way.

"Marvin, what is the matter with you?" asked Reesa.

"Nothing! I told you!" said X-2. Then, he automatically ran out of the room to find Lilly.

"Marvin! Where are you going?" shouted Reesa. She ran after him. When X-2 reached Lilly, he grabbed her.

"Marvin!" said Lilly.

"Shh! I'll explain later!" said X-2. And with that, he pushed her in a closet & shut the door. Reesa came running in.

"Marvin, what's up?" asked Reesa.

"N-Nothing's up! What makes you think something's UP?" asked X-2 in nervous way.

"I think your hiding something…" said Reesa.

"N-No, of course not, Reesa! Why on Mars would I do that?" asked X-2.

"Then, can I get a broom out of the closet & sweep?" asked Reesa.

"N-No! I mean, I'm cleaning in here, I mean…!" X-2 stuttered, as he moved out of the way while Reesa walked closer & closer to the closet. He got a very nervous look on his face. Lilly, from the inside, had her cheek pressed against the door, which was the only thing holding her up. When Reesa opening it up, she lost her balance.

"WHOA!" yelled Lilly as she fell over. Reesa gasped.

"Y-Y-You have… another Martian…" said Reesa in a shocked voice.

"I-I well, it's funny story, really." said X-2. Lilly got up & brushed herself off.

"Hi! Who are you?" asked Lilly. Reesa didn't know what to say. She'd never thought that X-2 would hide something from her for so long.

"Reesa…" X-2 began.

"MARVIN! HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING HER ALL THIS TIME?" Reesa yelled in shock at what she took this as.

"N-No… I mean… Y-Yes… I mean…" stuttered X-2.

"I thought we told each other everything!" said Reesa.

"We…" said X-2.

"I can't believe you!" shouted Reesa. And with that, she stormed off. By then, X-2 had a small tear in each of his eyes.

"Wow. She seems a little harsh. What's her name?" said Lilly.

"This is all your fault!" yelled X-2.

"WHAT? HOW IS IT _MY_ FAULT?" yelled Lilly.

"YOU SHOULD'VE HID BETTER!" yelled X-2.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME IN THE CLOSET! IT WAS _YOUR_ IDEA!" yelled Lilly. X-2 paused. He new she had won. So, he stormed off, too.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope You Liked It!**


	3. A Mission & A Mistery

**This is the third chapter! Can't wait to get my first story review! I'm so excited!**

_The next day…_

X-2 didn't feel right. He sat in his large Captain's chair all day. X-25 checked on him & tried to make him feel better several times, but it did no good. She tried again.

"Commander, are you sure your feeling ok?" asked X-25.

"I'M FINE!" he yelled. X-25 was startled. X-2 paused.

"I'm… sorry, X-25. I'm not feeling good today. I think it has something to do with the way I yelled at Lilly yesterday. It makes me feel………" said X-2, trying to think of the right word.

"….guilty…"

"I know. Maybe, you could just apologize." said X-25.

"Yah, your right. I'll go--" said X-2, but was interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

"What's going on?" asked X-2.

"You have an argent message from the Martian Queen." said X-25.

"Put her on." said X-2. She was on the screen in a few seconds. Commander greeted the queen with a bow.

"Your majesty…" he said.

"Commander, we have a problem. There's a radiation field surrounding an asteroid. We need your help to find out what's going on." said Tyr'ahnee.

"Yes, your majesty, right away!" said X-2.

"Good." said Tyr'ahnee. And with that, the screen went blank.

"X-25, I'll apologize later. I have a mission to get done. Tell Lilly I'll be back later." said X-2. Then, he ran down the halls.

_About two hours later…_

X-2 came back to the ship. As soon as he got in, X-25 almost crashed into him.

"X-25! What are you doing?" yelled X-2.

"COMMANDER! LILLY IS GONE!" X-25 almost screamed.

"What do you mean by "gone"" asked X-2.

"She left!" X-25 was once again yelling.

"X-25. Calm done. Tell me where she went…" said X-2.

_A few minutes later…_

X-2 was running down the halls, trying to get to the bridge as fast as possible. He was panting by the time he got there.

"X-25, scan the area up to 25,000 miles & tell me her exact location." said X-2. She scanned. It was done within a minute.

"Done. Here are the results." said X-25. He took the printed paper & stared with wide eyes.

"No! The radiation is still there! X-25, take us there, as fast as possible!" said X-2. He ran to his chair, still holding the paper & buckled up.

"GO!" And they were off!

_Later…_

They arrived at a portal that had green & yellow spirals in it. X-2 let out the biggest gasp ever. He saw a note laying next to it. He flew out with a jet pack on his back & a space helmet on his head. He grabbed the note & flew back into the ship.

_Later…_

He just finished reading it. He gasped at what it read. So, he read it again. Then, he fainted.

_To Be Continued…_

**I'll try & get Part 4 up today! I'm a fast at typing! I'm so excited! Not only about writing this, but also, about getting it to work! I figured it out. And, I'll be done with the 4th chapter, today! Please review!**


	4. Sadness Follows

**Ok, this chapter is sad, but, & I don't mean to be a spoiler, but if this were some one else's story, I wouldn't be able stand the wait of when things get better. Lilly will come back around the end of the movie to save Commander X-2/Marvin.**

_Later… _

X-2 was still unconscious. X-25 was frantic.

"Commander! Are you alright?" she shouted. Then, she poured a bucket of water of him & he jumped up onto the ceiling!

"Th-Th-That's… c-c-c-cold…." said X-2.

"Sorry, Commander. I thought you were dead!" said X-25.

"How stupid of you… to think that I was-- WHOA!" said X-2, who then fell off the ceiling.

"OOF!" yelled X-2 when he hit the ground.

"Wait, why did you think I was dead?" asked X-2.

"Because you fainted when you read this." said X-25, handing him the note he'd read moments earlier.

"Oh dear! This is terrible!" said X-2.

"What? What? What does it say?" asked X-25, eagerly.

"It… it says…

Dear Marvin,

I've gone back to the real world in which I came from. You seem to like it better here without me, so there you go. I still have the TV., so I'll be watching Duck Dodgers every night. Have fun with Reesa.

Sincerely,

Lilly Cunningham" X-2 read was now teary-eyed.

"Oh, my! What will we do?" asked X-25.

"Well… she said she still has the TV. Maybe… maybe, she'll come back some day so I can tell her some much I love her!" said X-2, now sobbing.

"Well, how about that?" said Reesa from behind.

"Reesa, please understand. I love her like a best friend. I love you like a girl friend… it's different… can't you share this life with her?" said X-2.

"Yes, I suppose. How old is she?" asked Reesa.

"She's… 18." said X-2, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well, that's cool. And I suppose she's the oldest?" asked Reesa.

"No. you are. She turned 18 a few days before she decided to stay." said X-2.

"Well, I hope she comes back soon. I want to get to know her." said Reesa.

"Reesa, you don't understand… she… she may never come back…" said X-2. He had a tiny puddle on the floor from his tears.

"I… want to go to bed, now…" said X-2.

"Well… ok…" said Reesa & X-25 at the same time. Then they looked at each other.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chaos Begins

**Here's Part 5. Hope you like it! I can't wait to get more reviews!**

That night in X-2's bed, he was sleeping peacefully, despite the fact that Lilly had left. He was wearing a pair of purple pajamas. He tossed & turned frantically. He could feel something coming… something was changing in the area. He suddenly felt a very cold breeze & held himself to keep warm. Then, his eyes opened slowly. He could tell all ready that he wasn't in his room.

"_I knew I felt something…" _thought X-2. He looked around & tucked his face under the covers. The only thing that came out was his top half were he could see nothing but darkness. He heard something approaching. He was scared. A figure appeared. But, it was very dark & hard to see. The only thing he could really recognize was two bright green glowing eyes. He was shivering.

"So… this would be the first time… tell me, what's your name?" a low female voice was heard from the figure. Then, she stepped closer & X-2 could she that it was a black cat with gray fur on her head & white paws & the tip of her tail was white, too. And, she had on a red bandanna. She had claws that looked like razors. They had a brown outline, but they still shined. Even in the dark.

"I repeat… what is your name?" she said again. He just sat there under his covers, shivering at her sight.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am…" she jumped into the air & landed on his bed, with X-2 shivering more.

"Zorro Nyo, The Legendary Cat Of Feline 9." she said.

"I-I'm…. M-M… M-Martian Commander X-2..." he managed to say despite his extreme fear of the legendary cat.

"Well, since you don't know me, the first thing you out to know is what my claws feel like." said Zorro Nyo. She laid her front claw from her right hand softly on X-2's cheek.

"Want to taste?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose… one scratch won't be too bad…" said X-2, knowing he'd probably get a taste of her pain, anyway.

"Ok…" said Zorro Nyo. And with that, she scraped the claw down until it was off of his face. The second she did that, he practically slapped his right hand on the scratch to try & stop the pain.

"Well, was that so bad?" asked Zorro Nyo.

"Y-You have… very sharp claws…" said X-2 over the pain.

"Well, then, are you ready?" asked Zorro Nyo as if he knew what she meant.

"Ready? Ready for what?" asked X-2.

"Get out of your bed & I'll tell you." said Zorro Nyo. X-2 paused. He felt safer in his bed, but he obeyed. She probably would have ripped him to shreds if he didn't do what she wanted. Then, as he noticed, his bed faded away into the dark. He gasped.

"Don't be scared, Martian. Now, as for what you should be ready for… are you ready to battle?" said Zorro Nyo. He gasped again.

"What?" asked X-2, turning around.

"I said: Are you ready to battle?" asked Zorro Nyo again.

"Well… I'm sure busy. How much time do you have?" said X-2.

"Well, I'll fight until 12:00 O'clock every night until one of us is history. If one of us doesn't have a victory in 5 days, I'll change my plans." said Zorro Nyo.

"_Great! Maybe I can stall until 12:00 & then I'll see what to do next." _thought X-2.

"Well, you seem desperate. Go ahead & take a shot at me first" said Zorro Nyo.

"Well, ok." said X-2, reaching behind him.

"This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me!" said X-2. He wasn't actually sure, so he whispered just to himself,

"I hope…" When he tried to pull out his blaster, he couldn't find it.

"I… I have no weapon? What's going on?" asked X-2.

"How should I know? But, I guess I'll give my blow." said Zorro Nyo. Then, he gasped as Zorro Nyo jumped into the air & did what looked like a tornado formation which flew fire everywhere.

"Oh, dear!" said X-2.

_To Be Continued…_

**Wow! What a pickle!**


	6. Escaping Chaos For The First Day

**Part 6! Enjoy!**

The fire came closer & X-2 flinched, ready for the crash. Half of the fire came straight towards him & there was a bright light through out her lair. When the smoke cleared, X-2 could see Zorro Nyo floating back to the ground & standing, completely unharmed. It was X-2 who was harmed. Zorro Nyo had put at least five scratches all over him from the fire tornado she had just made. He laid there & tried to get up, but he couldn't. she had a clock hanging on the wall, which X-2 had just noticed.

"H-Hey, isn't it… twelve, yet?" asked X-2 over the pain.

"Well," she said as she looked.

"I suppose your right. Your done for the day." said Zorro Nyo. And with that she disappeared into the darkness & he was back in his room in his soft bed. When he got back home, his pain disappeared. But not completely. He remembered Lilly….

_The next morning,…_

X-2 slept in until 2:00 PM. His clock rang several times after he'd set it several times, thinking he'd be getting up earlier, but it just annoyed him. Until, finally, it started ringing again. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG…… SMASH! X-2 smashed it with a hammer. He got out of bed & walked into the bathroom slowly & closed the door.

_Later…_

After he was dressed, he walked into the bridge & sat down. X-25 came out of the ceiling.

"Commander, there you are. Has your alarm clock been working lately?" said X-25.

"Oh, it WAS working. But, it won't be any more…" said X-2.

"Did you smash your clock, AGAIN?" asked X-25.

"Got a problem with it, X-25? Hmm?" asked X-2. He wasn't in the mood for complaints.

"No…" she replied, knowing he wasn't feeling good.

_About two hours later…_

X-2 was still sitting in his chair & X-25 was in the kitchen, cleaning up. He sighed. He wondered if yesterday was only a dream. He woke up in her layer & they battled & it felt real. But, when he woke up again, his wounds were gone. He wondered what that meant. He also remembered wearing his normal clothes in there, but couldn't find his weapon. His silence was broken when X-25 came in.

"Commander, I've finished cleaning. Is there any thing else?" asked X-25.

"No, thank you, X-25, for cleaning." said X-2.

"Your welcome." said X-25.

_Later…_

X-2 thought he should do something to pass the day's time. So, he got up & went to eat something. Then, he turned on the TV in the bridge to watch something, but after he turned it on, the queen appeared on the screen.

"Oh, hi, your majesty, I was just…" he began.

"Commander, we have another problem." said the queen.

"Yes?" asked X-2.

"We've been receiving some small radiation recordings lately. It's some where around Asteroid 10.

"I've never heard of Asteroid 10." said X-2 in reply.

"Well, I'll evaporate a map to say. You have to go figure of what radiation means within 6 days." said the queen.

"Yes, your majesty. I won't let you down. I'll go investigate immediately!" said X-2.

"Good! Good luck, Commander!" said the queen. And with that, she was off the screen.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. A Mystery Mission

**Hiya! Hope you like this chapter!**

_Later…_

X-2 arrived at the asteroid with Reesa on the ship with him. He thought she'd have to be his partner since Lilly was gone.

"Ok, Reesa, now stay here until I give the signal. Just in case there's something besides radiation here." said X-2 to Reesa.

"Ok, Marvin." she whispered back. X-2 snuck around a bit to make sure there was nothing there. Then, he waved at Reesa & she did the same. She followed what ever he did. They came to a hill that was so high, that they couldn't see what was on the other side. They crawled up together & when they got up there, neither of them could believe there eyes. There was a, what looked like, a very large blue force field around a big rock.

"_What's with the rock?" _X-2 thought to himself.

"_Wow! That's big rock? I wonder what it's for." _was Reesa's thought. X-2 & Reesa slid down the hill & slowly walked closer & closer to the field until they were right next to it.

"Hmm…" X-2 said to himself.

"My thoughts, exactly." said Reesa.

"_--sigh-- Well, on with this…" _X-2 thought. He took out a Laser Saber & to try & cut the force field.

"Stand back, Reesa." said X-2. He aimed at the force field & ran towards it & hit it.

"HI YA-- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed after being zapped. Reesa giggled, but then X-2 fell over, unconscious. Then, she let out a gasp. She picked him up & carried him back into the ship & took care of the rest.

"Oh, well. Maybe tomorrow." said Reesa, as she closed the ship's door. Then, she piloted the ship back to Mars.

While they were in the ship, Reesa piloted while X-2 still laid unconscious on the floor. Reesa called the queen.

"X-25, please put the queen on the line." said Reesa.

"Hold on… I'm calling her…" said X-25. Then, she appeared on the screen.

"Reesa? What do you want?" asked Tyr'ahnee.

"Um… X-2 took me on his mission with him & he's lucky he did because we found a force field there." said Reesa.

"And?" asked Tyr'ahnee.

"And he tried to cut the force field with a Laser Saber. And, now, he's unconscious on the floor right here." said Reesa, picking him up. Or trying to.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be ok if you pour a little water over him." said Tyr'ahnee.

"Ok. And, your majesty, we haven't found out what the field is, but we will." said Reesa.

"Thank you, Reesa." said Tyr'ahnee. "Your welcome, your majesty." said Reesa. Then, the queen disappeared from the screen.

_To Be Continued…_

**Wait til' ya' see the next chapter! The next will show what Lilly is doing!**


	8. In Another Dimension

**Well this chapter is funny! We'll see Dodgers & Cadet & the others in the next one! This one is about what Lilly is doing in "The Real World"!**

_Meanwhile, in the "Real World", in the town that Lilly had came from before she went to Mars…_

Lilly was walking down the sidewalk. She felt strange. She felt like she didn't belong there. But, she tried to shake the thought from her mind, because of she was going to stay there, she was gonna have fun! But, now that she was on her own, she decided to go somewhere, but she had no money & no transportation.

"Man! This place is SO boring! I can't believe I left the other world! Oh, well! Marvin probably has a blast with Reesa." said Lilly. Lilly walked through the town when she heard something. She heard sirens & she saw three or four police cars zoom by. She quickly followed.

"Finally! Some action!" said Lilly. The police cars stopped at a very tall building, similar to the one that Lilly & X-2 had almost ran into when they first met. She shook that thought from her head as she saw one of the cars shine a big bright light up to the top of the building.

"Whoa!" said Lilly in amazement. She heard the police man say on into a mega phone,

"YOUR UNDER ARREST! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Who?" Lilly asked herself. Two people that Lilly could barely see came through a huge hole in the side of the building & yelled back. They were both male. There was a tall one.

"NO WAY, LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled.

"YAH!" the shorter one yelled. Then, Lilly was prepared for yelling.

"HEY! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHY DON'T YOU GO TERRORIZE SOME ONE ELSE'S TOWN?" Lilly yelled so the bandits could here her.

"WHY SHOULD WE?" the tall one yelled.

"BECAUSE… BECAUSE, NO ONE DOES THAT IN MY TOWN!" yelled Lilly, running out of things to say.

"IT'S NOT YOUR TOWN! AND WHERE GOING TO BLOW IT UP!" yelled the tall one. He got ready a pull a lever. Lilly ran towards the building to get to the top. She got next to it & started climbing. Since she had no hover board, this was really all she could do. When she finally got to a window on the other side of the building, she crawled through & found a gun on the ground. She picked it up & pointed it at the bad guys.

"Don't move! Go home or go to jail!" said Lilly.

"Now, take it easy there! We don't want any trouble out of you!" said the short one.

"Quiet! I'll tell her!" the tall one said.

"Gee! Didn't I already tell her?" asked the short one.

"Oh, shut up, Manny!" said the tall one.

"Oh, yah? Well, your not so bad, for a tin can, Carl!" Manny yelled.

Then, they started arguing. Lilly giggled.

"_This is the best they can do?" _Lilly thought in a silly voice. Carl popped Manny's hat off & they started fighting like crazy & they tumbled out of the hole in he building. Lilly ran over as they got closer & fell off.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed, hanging on to each other. Lilly burst into a wave of laughter at their stupidity.

"I GOT YA', DIDN'T I?" Lilly yelled at the bandits, who were now tied up & in a police car.

"THANK YOU, MYSTERY GIRL!" the police man yelled. And with that, the police cars were gone. Lilly felt a little better than she did when she first arrived back in the "Real World".

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope You Enjoyed It!**


	9. Meet Dodgers

**Here's Part 9. This one is funny, too! Hope you like it!**

_Back in the Dodgers World…_

Reesa had a bucket of water in her hands & was standing over X-2.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Reesa. And with that, she poured the whole thing over him. His eyes shot open. And he sat up frantically.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT?" he yelled.

"Um… do you remember going to Asteroid 10 & getting zapped?" asked Reesa.

"Huh?" asked X-2.

_Later…_

Duck Dodgers, Cadet, Dr. I. Q. Hi, X-2 & Reesa are in the bridge of X-2's ship.

"Dodgers, Cadet, I.Q., I've called you all here because I have a mission that I need some tips with." said X-2. Dodgers laughed.

"YOU? NEED TIPS FROM _ME?"_ he yelled.

"Um… yah… are you ready for your assignments?" asked X-2.

"READY!" all three of the little earthlings besides Reesa said.

"Ok, then. Dodgers, you go navigate the scanner." said X-2 as Dodgers saluted. Cadet did the same for his assignment & so did I.Q. "Cadet… come here…" said X-2. X-2 whispered in his ear.

"Make sure that Dodgers doesn't destroy the ship…"

"Ay-Ay, C-Commander, sir!" said Cadet.

"Ehem!" said Dodgers. Cadet backed away.

"I.Q., you navigate the scanner." said X-2.

"But, you just told dodgers to do that." said I.Q.

"I've got other plans for Dodgers. He & Cadet are coming with me & Reesa will help you. Is that ok, Reesa?" said X-2. Reesa turned.

"Is what ok?" asked Reesa.

"Is it ok if you stay here with I.Q. Hi while Dodgers & Cadet come with me?" asked X-2 again.

"Oh, sure!" said Reesa, knowing the response she'd get for not doing so.

"Good! Then, where agreed?" asked X-2.

"Agreed." said Cadet.

"Agreed." Reesa repeated.

"Agreed." said I.Q. They all looked at Dodgers.

"Ah… fine." he said as he shrugged.

"Good. Come on, Dodgers, Cadet, let's go!" said X-2.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second…" said Dodgers. X-2 & Cadet turned around.

"So… where's your Emergency Recreational Vehicle?" asked Dodgers.

"We don't call it that, but, we do have one." said X-2. When they got into the middle of the ship, X-2 pressed a button on the wall, which resulted as a big space car moving out from the floor as two large elevator doors opened. Dodgers stared in shock. He'd never seen such a beautiful, shining race car, before.

"Ok, now, let's--OOF!" said X-2 as he was pushed aside by Dodgers.

"I'M DRIVING! IT'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Dodgers screamed.

"Fortunately, Dodgers, I am driving this." said X-2.

"FORTUNATELY? YOU MEAN _UN_-FORTUNATELY!" Dodgers continued to yell.

"Sorry, Dodgers. That's the way the cookie crumbles…" said X-2 in a teasing voice.

"Hmpf!" Dodgers just slumped into the back seat. And Cadet sat next to him. X-2 got in front & started the car. And just to make sure Dodgers wouldn't be temped to get in front & try to drive without asking, he added,

"Besides, you'll break it & send us all crashing into something, anyway!" He started the Hover Car. And, in a few seconds… They were off!

_To Be Continued…_

**Did ya' like it? Review with answer!**


	10. Another Mission

**This one is funny! VERY funny if you ask me! I laughed, just when I was typing it up! You'll know why around the end of the chapter. Enjoy! And please review!**

X-2, Dodgers, & Cadet arrived at the Asteroid, once more, with Dodgers, still in back seat, pouting because he didn't get to drive. They all got out. And X-2 lead them to the rock & the force field that he & Reesa had seen on the first mission.

"Dodgers, Cadet, don't touch this. It contains electricity. A lot of it." said X-2.

"Ay-ay!" said Cadet. Dodgers glared.

"Hm-hm!" said Cadet, nervously. Dodgers glared at him more as if he'd forgotten who his Captain is. Cadet just sighed as they followed X-2 around the field & back to the front.

"Ok, why did we just do that?" asked Dodgers, impatiently.

"Well, I… was investigating the layers of energy around it." said X-2.

"And?" asked Dodgers.

"And, I calculated this to be other worldly radiation, a little different from the portal that Lilly came through." said X-2. Then, suddenly, he regretted saying that.

"Lilly? Say, where is the little Martian. She's normally following you around like a puppy dog!" said Dodgers, curious. X-2 didn't want to admit to some one as silly as Dodgers that he loved her & was upset of her loss.

"I… I… just don't ask…" said X-2. He started towards the Hover Car & Dodgers & Cadet followed. When they got there, they went inside.

"I think we've found out enough to handle for the day. I still don't know what it means, but we've got a lot so far & we had two days left." said X-2.

"Wait! You mean we have to come back tomorrow & the next day, too?" asked Dodgers, annoyed about what he was never told.

"Um… yes. And, I have to get this information to the queen. And you two & I.Q. will go back to Earth until tomorrow. Ok?" said X-2.

"Ay-ay, C-commander!" said Cadet. That was Dodgers' last straw in the Captain's line.

"CADET! WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO?" he shouted.

"Um-um-um-C-C-Commander, sir." said Cadet.

"NO, YOU ONLY LISTEN TO ME! GOT IT?" Dodgers yelled.

"G-Got it, sir." Cadet said flatly. They continued to yell at each other all the way back.

"Yah, well, you don't l-l-listen to I.Q. H-Hi!" said Cadet.

"Well, you don't listen to me!" said Dodgers. Dodgers pushed Cadet.

"Pig!" he said.

"Quakers!" said Cadet as he pushed.

"Baldy!" shouted Dodgers, pushing back.

"F-F-Feather face!" said Cadet. They started slapping each other in the face, while each of them was looking the other way, trying to avoid being slapped.

"PINK!" Dodgers yelled.

"MORON!" Cadet yelled back.

"NOT DUCK PERSON!" Dodgers yelled, still slapping.

"YOU CAN'T COME UP WITH ANOTHER NAME!" yelled Cadet.

"CAN TOO!" said Cadet.

"CAN NOT!" yelled Cadet.

"CAN TOO!" yelled Dodgers.

"OH, YAH? W-WHAT?" Cadet yelled back. That one had Dodgers puzzled, so he just said nothing & kept on slapping away at Cadet.

By the time the car was in the ship, Dodgers & Cadet were screaming to top o there lungs. They all got out. But, Cadet & Dodgers were still slapping each other.

"You're a moron!" Cadet yelled.

"Am not!" Dodgers yelled back.

"DODGERS! CADET! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!" X-2 quickly turned around & screamed. They stopped & stared at him.

"There. Thank you. Now, go get I.Q. & go home!" said X-2, tired of there constant fighting.

"Ay-a-- ok." said Cadet, remembering Dodgers. They ran down the halls to find him.

"_Geese! If I have to deal with that again tomorrow, I'll knock them BOTH unconscious!" _X-2 thought to himself, angrily.

**I promise we'll see Zorro Nyo again in the next chapter. Then, maybe a scene with Lilly. We'll see about chapter 12. But for now, please enjoy this one! Gee wiz! I'll probably be done with the story before anyone else reads it! I have lots more chpaters left to do, but I can get 5 or more out in one day. Depends on when I start. Anyway, hope you like it!**


	11. Chaos Returns

**Ok, here's the next round of chaos.**

That night, X-2 laid in his bed, dreaming. Or, at least he thought he was dreaming. He felt a cold breeze like when he went into Zorro Nyo's layer. _"Uh, oh! Not again!"_ thought X-2.

The breeze stopped. And X-2 opened up his eyes. He was, without a doubt, in Zorro Nyo's lair. "_Ah, man! This is the forth time!" _thought X-2. Zorro Nyo appeared. "Ok, Martian. You know the drill." said Zorro Nyo. "Uh… yah. Sure I do!" said X-2, getting out of bed. "_Maybe, I can stall long enough. This is the second last night." _thought X-2. "Ready?" asked Zorro Nyo. "Yah…" sighed X-2. "Good." said Zorro Nyo. She raised her paw above her head, extended her claws, & fire came all around it, not burning her. "Fire Strike!" she yelled as she hurled the fire ball at X-2. He dodged & the ball hit the wall. "Ha! That the best you can do? Your losing your touch." said X-2 victoriously.

"You wish!" shouted Zorro Nyo. She landed on the ground & raised her paws straight up above her head. Her paws glowed & two large rows of fire came running around the whole room, hitting the wall as it moved. "--GASP!--" said X-2. He tried to run away from where they were going. "_Oh, well. Live has it's consequences." _thought X-2. Later, around 11:57 PM, X-2 was still running. Zorro Nyo got tired of it. X-2 stopped running. He was so tired. He was panting, but Zorro Nyo cared not.

She zapped him with her powers until he could barely move. He laid there, but then he saw the clock. Almost two hours has passed. "Hey, sorry, girl. It's twelve. Now, send me home!" said X-2. "Fine! If I don't get you tomorrow, your whole universe will pay!" said Zorro Nyo. "But, why do you--" said X-2. But, before he could say anything more, he was back in his bed & in his room. "--sigh-- she don't wait THAT long, does she?" said X-2. Then, he went to sleep.

The next morning he thought about what Zorro Nyo had said to him last. "_If I don't get you tomorrow, your whole universe will pay!" _bussed around in his head all day. He remembered Reesa. She could do more to the universe than she could to him! "_I wonder what will happen…" _thought X-2.

To Be Continued…

**Ok, I know this chapter was short. I'll try to make the next one longer. It probably will be.**


	12. Back To Lilly

**This chapter is a little bit slow, but it's important!**

Back in the "Real World"…

Lilly was laying in a chair in the old closed down orphanage, where she used to live, before she met X-2. She remembered the fun she used have so much of with him. Back to memories… is what her mind was saying.

She let out a sigh. She was bored out of her mind, despite the save, a couple days ago. She eyed the TV & eyed the clock. It said 2:00 PM. She sighed, again. Then, she heard a squeak. Then another squeak. A mouse crawled out of a hole in the wall. "--gasp-- Why, hello there! I need a friend in this world. Wanna be friends?" said Lilly as if the mouse could understand. Instead of squeaking, it ran under the chair. "Huh?" Lilly said. She sat up & turned so she could look under the chair, while sitting on it. Her head upside down, she lifted the cover up with one hand & saw the mouse sniffing around for crumbs.

Then, it found one & ran straight back out of chair right where Lilly's face was. She quickly moved it out of the mouse's way & it ran back into hole. "Must be lonely." said Lilly. "Poor guy. I know how he feels.". She walked over to the hole. She bent down & looked inside. There, the mouse had made a little nest & had a few crumbs in his hole. Searching for food reminded Lilly of something. She was hungry. She had a dollar left in her pocket to go get something. She had got it from X-2 & forgot that it was in there.

She walked through the door of the orphanage & went under the tape. She walked down the sidewalk. She thought about what X-2 was doing & then, her thought was shook away when she saw the hot dog stand. She ran over to it & held out her dollar. "I'd like one hot dog, please." said Lilly. The man standing there had a look of happiness on his face.

"Well, girly, you're the first customer of the day." he said. His name tag said Bob on it. "Thank you… uh… Bob…" said Lilly, reading the tag. She handed him her last dollar & he handed her a hot dog. And, she walked down the sidewalk, eating it. By the time she got to the end of the first sidewalk, where she had to cross the street, her mouth was full of half of the hot dog. _"This isn't so bad…" _thought Lilly. _"Although, I wonder why I left the other dimension…" _She had no time to think when she noticed a car coming straight towards her. She had forgotten to look both ways before crossing the street. She quickly ducked as low as she could, dropping the rest of her hot dog., which was almost gone, anyway. She ducked her head down, & the car passed by, splashing mud everywhere, including onto her.

"Eww! Where am I going to get another top? Or wash this one?" she said. She looked around. It was getting late. "Maybe… I should go back? What will I do here?" she asked herself. It was getting dark, so she went back into the orphanage to go to sleep. The police men had left pretty much everything, but food in there. Do, she got in her bed & fell asleep… but first, she prayed… _"Dear Jesus, please help me to make the right choice & have a good night's sleep. Amen." _she thought. Then, she closed her eyes. And before she knew it, she was asleep…

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it!**


	13. Meeting Meg & Miranda

**Hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the late introduction for Meg & Miranda... I forgot! ; My friend, justformusic said I could use them in the movie. Here's to you, justformusic! And to NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak for making Lilly! She is a fabulous character! And like I said, in a few more chapters, she will return & always stay forever! And, to one more person: my friend from DA (Deviant Art), KiraMizuka. she made Reesa & I must say she is a very nice character as well! Well, enjoy!**

Back in X-2's world…

Commander X-2 was sitting in his chair, waiting for dodgers, Cadet & I.Q. to get there. Turns out, they never showed up. "Darn it! Dodgers is late, again!" he said, impatiently. Then, X-25's screen started beeping. "Commander, you have a message from the Martian Queen." she said. "Put her on." he said back. In a few seconds, the queen was on the screen. "Commander, I'm here to tell you that I had a change in plans. This time, Lieutenant Meg & her little sister, Miranda will be going with you." said Tyr'ahnee. "The Lieutenant & her sister?" asked X-2. "Yes. Is there a problem?" said Tyr'ahnee. "No, your majesty." X-2 said back. "Good. They'll be evaporated to your ship in a few minutes." said Tyr'ahnee. "Ok, your majesty." X-2 said.

She disappeared from the screen & X-2 flopped back in his chair to wait. "what's up?" Reesa asked, walking into the room. She got next to him & the only thing he said was: "Waiting… waiting…".

Later, in the Hover Car… "I want to drive!" Miranda shouted. "Your too young!" Meg said back. "It doesn't matter." X-2 said. "What? She'll crash it!" Meg shouted. "I mean, it doesn't matter because, I'm going to drive." said X-2. "Thanks for making things clear mister obvious!" said Meg. Miranda giggled. They got in the Hover Car & X-2 turned on the engines. Reesa strapped herself in.

Then, they were off for Asteroid 10!

Later, when they got there, Miranda wined the whole time. "Meg, you never let me do anything!" she pouted. "Miranda, I do so!" Meg said back. _"Oh great! There just like dodgers & Cadet. Only worse: there girls!" _thought X-2. While Meg & Miranda continued to argue, X-2 did more investigating on the force field, which was now thicker. "Hmm… well, this is the last day. I'd better get this done." he said. He picked up a rock & backed away from the field. He through it at it & the rock completely disintegrated.

"Wow! That's powerful." he said. He walked towards it & saw that a piece of metal had gotten through. "But, how?" X-2 asked himself. On the other side, Miranda was running away from Meg, trying to keep from being taken back to the car. "NO! I'M STAYING HERE WHERE THE COOL STUFF IS!" she screamed. Meg replied, "MIRANDA! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO THE FORCE FIELD!". "WHAT FORCE FIELD?" Miranda asked, yelling. _"THAT _ONE!" Meg screamed as Miranda turned back to front as she was headed straight for it. She tried to stop, but she was going to fast for a second & she stumbled & fell over, rolling. "MIRANDA!" Meg yelled.

X-2 jumped in front of Miranda & caught her. But, unfortunately for him, her force made him stumble over into the force field after letting go the Miranda. "Whoa! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain. Miranda was dizzy. She fell over. Meg ran over to her. "Miranda, are you ok?" she asked. "Yah…" she said back. She turned & pointed to X-2, still being zapped. "But, he's not." she finished. "--GASP!--" was all Meg could say. Reesa had fallen asleep in the Hover Car, but X-2's screaming woke her up. "Huh?" she said. When she saw X-2 being zapped, she took immediate action. "--GASP!-- MARVIN!" she yelled. She grabbed a rock & through it at the force field, causing it the explode.

Of course, X-2 was unconscious. But, Reesa was amazed by what she saw past the field. When it disappeared, a very, very thin field came to take it's place. It looked the same, only thinner. Then, it kept getting thicker until it was as thick as it was when they arrived. "Weird." was Reesa's comment.

To Be Continued…

**Did you like it? Hope you did! I just love writing it! The next chapter will be the last lair battle with Zorro Nyo, so enjoy her lair while can! she'll be attacking Mars, soon! Uh, oh!**


	14. The Last Battle Before Chaos

**Ok, this is the last battle in Zorro Nyo's Lair. Then, she takes on the planet!**

That night, X-2 had supposedly been carried to bed. He laid there, then he remembered Zorro Nyo. He wasn't that deep asleep, so he sat up, wondering… _"Can she transport me into her lair if I'm awake?"_ he thought.

Then, he felt a very cold breeze & ended up closing his eyes, because it felt very hard & cold. He opened them to find himself in Zorro Nyo's lair. "I guess that's a yes." he said. "That, it would be." X-2 heard familiar voice. "Oh, it's you." X-2 said back. Zorro Nyo appeared. "So, Martian, you ready to fight?" asked Zorro Nyo. "Don't give me your 'Mumbo Jumbo', cat!" he said in reply. Then, he made a fighting stance. "If I could take you before, I can take you now! Bring it on!" he said. He was tired of showing her fear, even if he still was VERY scared of her. "Ok, then! Here's my blow for today!" said Zorro Nyo. Then she raised herself up into the air & shot the ceiling which caused the whole room to shake. A crack shock through the ground & split the ground into several islands, where, under the rock, was revealed lava. "H-How are you going to fix this?" X-2 said. He couldn't hide his fear.

"By fixing YOU!" Zorro Nyo said as she jumped down towards him. They battled, X-2 just dodging, knowing that he had no weapon when he came there. He jumped from island to island, trying to avoid Zorro Nyo's attacks. The lava made the place glow. X-2 had never seen so much light in this dark world of Zorro Nyo's.

He kept dodging. Until he slipped on one of the spots he jumped to. It was wet & he fell. He grabbed the side of the rock. "Not good!" he shouted. Zorro Nyo floated a little lower & looked at her clock, which was too high to be burnt by the heat. X-2 was so hot. He felt like he had 106 fever, hanging for his life, right above lava… Zorro Nyo looked at her clock. It was 11:59... 12:00 AM. She looked down at X-2. "You haven't exactly proved yourself a challenging opponent, but you've managed to survive my minimum attacks." said Zorro Nyo.

X-2 paused. ""M…M…Minimum? That w-wasn't your best.. Shot?" he asked, shocked at the power he couldn't imagine in her. "Yes. I'll show you my Maximum blow some other time. Not now…" she said. "But…" X-2 said. "But, soon…" Zorro Nyo said. And with that, she snapped her fingers & X-2 was teleported back to his room, in his bed.

"_This can't go on forever…" _he thought. _"I have to do something… if she attacks the planet, I'll have to do something besides run… but… what……_.."

That was something he'd have to figure out on his own…

To Be Continued…

**We'll see Lilly again in a couple more chpaters or so... hope you liked it! Please review!**


	15. Meet Venom

**Not qiute sure how many chapters are left, but, I'm guessing more then two or three! Hope you like this one! This one, you get to meet my OC, Venom. She is X-2's new CADET!**

The next morning, X-2 walked down the halls & sat in his chair. The queen appeared on the screen. That startled X-2. "--GASP!-- Oh, your majesty, you startled me…" he said. "Sorry, Commander, but you've been seeming so down lately… is there something troubling you?" she asked. "Well, um… it's… nothing…" he said. "Oh, well, then, I have another assignment for you. I need you to…" Tyr'ahnee said.

"_Oh, being alone with her is not like being alone with Lilly… poor Lilly… I can't stand the thought of how sad she would be if she couldn't come back after realizing how much a love her… I want to see her SO bad…" _thought X-2. "So, you got that?" the queen asked. "Oh… WHAT? GOT WHAT? I DON'T HAS ANYTHING!" X-2 yelled. "did you here even One word that I just said?" Tyr'ahnee asked. "Uh, oh… UH-UH-UH… Candy? NO! Uh… M-M… Lilly? OH!" said X-2. "Lilly? Why would I say that?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "I-I…uh…" X-2 began. He was sweating with embarrassment.

"Commander, a new member of the Martian Garb is going to go with you on a mission. Her name is… uh… I can't remember…" began Tyr'ahnee. Then, a girl Martian appeared next to her. "Venom! Call me Venom!" she said in a cheerful voice. "You seem a little cheerful for the name 'Venom'" said Tyr'ahnee. "Well, that's my name." Venom said. She looked at X-2. "So, this is the Commander? The one who LIKES you?" she asked. "What?" Tyr'ahnee asked with a slightly shocked look on her face. X-2's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Um… so, Commander… word in the palace is you like Tyr'ahnee? Yes?" she asked. "Uh… uh… isn't that a little personal?" he asked. "Well, if you want it be…" said Venom.

X-2 just stared. "Um… your majesty… your point?" asked Venom. "Oh, sorry! Um… Cadet Venom will be working with you now. Her first mission is the one that I'm about assign you." said Tyr'ahnee. "Cadet?" X-2 asked, shocked. "Yes. You & Venom are to go to Asteroid 10 once more & bring back all the information you can & we will use that to determine the radiation field. Got it, now?" said Tyr'ahnee. "Y-Y-Yes?" X-2 said.

Later, X-2 & Venom were in the ship, zooming towards Asteroid 10. When they got there, Venom followed X-2 as fast as she could. Panting, she said, "Wait up!". "I can't, Cadet! I have to find that radiation!" said X-2, running up the hill where he knew there'd be that force field… at least, he thought…

Venom panted up the hill after him. When she got to the top, she saw him next to the field, shocked. She ran down to meet him. "Commander, I don't understand. If this is the force field, what's so 'forceful' about it?" asked Venom. "Um… I don't know… it's so… thin, like it's about to crack open…" he said back. "Yah." Venom said.

Suddenly, it began to make a cracking noise. The field cracked & the whole asteroid began to shake. "Wait! This is…" X-2 began, but, before he could finish, the field cracked open & disappeared & left a hole where the rock was. It was very big. X-2 saw something he couldn't believe. It was Zorro Nyo, standing in her layer, which was under the field & the reason why the field was up. Now, he understood: the field was something that would be destroyed when she had enough power to break it. "Maybe, I should have told her…" X-2 said. "Told who what?" asked Venom. "No time to explain! Hurry! Get in the ship!" X-2 yelled. Zorro Nyo jumped out of her lair & the hole closed up almost completely, with only one crack in it.

"I told you, Martian! Be prepared for my next blow! This will be my finest performance!" shouted Zorro Nyo. "Um… might I ask, performance on what? Why don't you just do it in your lair?" asked Venom. I've tried my lair! And, apparently, terrorizing that Martian is not enough… next stop: MARS!" she shouted. And with that, she zoomed through space & out of sight.

"NO! We've got to warn the queen!" shouted X-2. They ran into the ship & X-2 closed the door. They trapped there selves in & they were off!

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it! Go Venom! Credits to my friend, Meep, for helping me think off the idea!**


	16. Attacked!

Zorro Nyo's Tail Of Intrigue Part 16

Chapter 16: Attacked!

X-2 was frantic. He dialed the queen's number quickly. "Commander X-2! What is it?" the queen yelled. She had the shower curtain pulled in front off her. "I'm terribly sorry, your majesty, but I have an emergency! There's powerful, um… cat or something. She's headed straight for Mars & is going to terrorize the city! & everyone in it!" shouted X-2. "Commander, a cat?" asked Tyr'ahnee, thinking of at kitten. "Her… her name is… Zorro Nyo!" said X-2 "ZORRO NYO! Commander, take immediate action for this! I will round up the fleet!" said Tyr'ahnee. "Yes, your majesty!" said X-2.

She was off the screen, afterwards. "Come on, Venom! We need to get Dodgers, his Cadet, & Star Johnson to help with this matter!" said X-2. "Who are they?" asked Venom. "Oh, you'll get to know dodgers well…" said X-2.

"Oh…" said Venom. "What's going on?" asked Reesa, coming in the room. "You'll see." said X-2.

A little later, in X-2's ship, Dodgers, Cadet & Star Johnson had arrived. "Dodgers, Cadet, Cadet, Star Johnson, Reesa, I've called you all here because we have an emergency at hand. I must stop it & I can't do it alone! Can you do it?" said X-2, while the others stood in a line in front off X-2, sideways. Dodgers stared. Then, he said, "Ok, why did you say "Cadet" twice?". "Because, my new Cadet is standing next to you & your Cadet." said X-2 in reply. Dodgers looked at her & fell over. "You ok?" asked Venom. "You got a map?" asked Dodgers. "Um, no. Why?" aid Venom. "I keep getting loss in your eyes!" said Dodgers. "Uh…" said Venom. "It's _lost, _Dodgers. Now, focus on the mission!" said X-2.

"Got it! Focusing!" said Dodgers, standing up. "Good. Now, hang on." said x-2. "Why?" asked Dodgers, while X-2 ran towards his captain's chair. He had a wheel pulled towards him. "Because, this landing is going to be a little bumpy! And by a little, I mean a lot!" said X-2. "Yah well, I don't see-WHOA!" said Dodgers. "Ok, ok! I'm doing it!" said Dodgers, hanging onto a bar on the wall of the ship.

When they were almost there, X-2 had a determined look on his face & he landed it behind a rock next the city. They all got out. "Ok. Stay with me! And whatever you do, don't let Zorro Nyo see you. She has almost no mercy!" said X-2. "Whatever!" said Dodgers as he & the others, specifically Venom & Reesa, followed.

They made it to a building & hid behind it. Then, X-2 noticed nothing out of the ordinary. "What? But, she said she'd be here." said X-2, confused. "Maybe, she changed her mind?" suggested Venom.

"No. I don't think so…" said X-2, knowing her too well. Then, he heard sirens & saw Zorro Nyo, running down the street. She jumped up & floated in the sunlight. It was close to evening. "Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-That's Zorro Nyo?" asked Reesa, shocked & scared. "D-D-D-Does it look like it?" Cadet said. "Yes! It IS her!" said X-2. They looked at him. "Be prepaired for anything, guys! This is the battle of a lifetime!" said X-2. "RIGHT!" everyone said.

To Be Continued…


	17. Doom's Day

**Hope you like this chapter! If not the next one, then the one after that: Lilly will return!**

They made it to the middle of the city. X-2 tried to look as determined as possible. And he was. He saw Zorro Nyo. She saw him. "So, Martian, come back for more?" asked Zorro Nyo. "No! I've come to protect my planet!" said X-2 back at her. "Well, will it be as easy to protect your planet if you're distracted?" asked Zorro Nyo. "What could I be distracted by?" asked X-2, confused.

Zorro Nyo chuckled & pointed her paw towards Reesa. X-2 looked at her. And, Reesa felt a cold breeze all around her & disappeared. "--GASP!-- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" X-2 was mad & impatient with her, now. Zorro Nyo, by then, was lying in the air. "Well, I guess that answers your first question. Now, here's the answer to my second question." said Zorro Nyo. She then got up & lifted her paw & made what looked like a portal they could go through, only, it was like a mirror that showed where Reesa was. She was sitting in Zorro Nyo's lair & X-2 could tell she didn't like it. She was scared & had her knees bent & pressed onto her chest.

"Wh-Where am I? Where's Marvin? How do I get home?" Reesa said to herself as if she were talking to some one. X-2 gasped. "Let her out! NOW!" he yelled. "Here's the deal. If you defeat me, I'll let her out. If I defeat you, you become my slaves." said Zorro Nyo. _"Do it for Reesa… she's the only thing left in my life…" _X-2 thought to himself. HE looked down. "Deal…" he said. "Good!" said Zorro Nyo. "Wait. Say, if you run out of time like in your lair… does that count as your defeat?" asked X-2. "I don't run out of time here. I'm free, now! I have as much time as it takes to make this place mine!" said Zorro Nyo. "Fine! You're on!" said X-2. He was now furious. He had lost Lilly & now, he may lose Reesa. He couldn't bear it. He was determined to save the planet… & Reesa.

"Good. Let's start…" said Zorro Nyo. X-2 noticed. She couldn't do anything to him as a phase here. "_I still have my weapon…" _thought X-2. He pulled out his blaster & shot at her, actually hitting her & sending her to the ground. "Wow! That was easy…" said X-2. "Easy?" asked Venom, pointing at her. She sat up, slowly. "Easy? HAH! It'll take a lot more than that to stop me, Martians!" said Zorro Nyo, rising back up into the air.

"But, since I have to try, I think I'll use one of your little friends…" said Zorro Nyo. She looked at them all & decided that Venom would be the best one for battling.

She zapped Venom for one second… "WHOOOAAA!" Venom yelled. The others backed off. Venom looked a slight bit different. She had long eye lashes & her shirt was slightly darker. "So, what we doing, now?" she said. "V-Venom, are you feeling ok?" asked X-2. "PSSS! I'm fine!" she said, swinging her arm down as if to say, "No problem.". "Well, ok…" said X-2, turning to Zorro Nyo. "Is that it? She isn't even evil! You just turned her into a tom-boy!" shouted X-2. "Hmm… your right…" said Zorro Nyo as if she didn't know. "I guess we should fix that.". And with that, she zapped Venom more & smoke filled around her when Zorro Nyo was done.

When the smoke cleared, X-2 & the others could see that Venom had changed, or at least, appeared that way. Her shirt, which was blue was red & so were her pants, which were dark blue, before. Her eye shadow, which WAS violet/magenta, was now darker. And, she had on bracelets that had spikes on them.

"Whoa. Venom?" asked X-2 "What? Are you talking to me?" she asked as if he'd said something mean. "Um… yah…" said X-2 in reply. "Yah, well… be quiet!" she said back. X-2 was shocked. Zorro Nyo really knew what she was doing & so did he. And he didn't like the plan at all… "Hmm.. Not evil enough…" said Zorro Nyo. "Oh, me & my big mouth!" said X-2, slapping his forehead. "You & your "big mouth"? You don't even HAVE a mouth! AHAHAHA! "said Dodgers, who was, for once, right. "--sigh--" X-2 said.

Then, Zorro Nyo zapped Venom a lot more. "WHWWHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" she said. Then, from behind the smoke came some one else. Venom had completely changed. Her shirt, still red, was now torn on the corners. And, her eyes were red. And, so were her pants. They were a dark red color. And her shows has cleats on the bottom side. Her hair & eye shadow was much darker. And, she had a skull on her shirt. Even her red pony tail was darker.

"Destroy them!" Zorro Nyo said to the now Dark Venom. Venom raised up her hand & a green glowing ball came around it. "What are looking at?" she asked. "Oh dear!" said X-2.

To Be Continued…


	18. Save Me, Lilly

**This one rocks! Well I think so! Why don't you decide for yourself when you read it!?**

Venom ran after X-2 & he ran away. They mad it the corner of a place that looked like a hallway, leading to a corner of a dark alley. He pulled out Laser Saber. "I don't to do this…" he said. Then, don't!" Venom said in reply. And, then, she smacked it out of his hands & jumped on him & raised up her hand. It began to glow green, like before. And big green, glowing ball. She jumped up into the air & aimed it at him. He dodged & she shot several more at him.

Venom heard Zorro Nyo. "VENOM! FINISH HIM OFF! I'M SICK OF TRYING TO DEFEAT HIM! FINISH HIM, NOW, OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" she yelled. "Fine! Then, do it yourself!" Venom yelled back. And, Zorro Nyo walked up to her. "You weren't much of a help, Venom. I will do it myself. And, when I'm done, you'll either do what I say or perish as well!" she said. "Fine!" said Venom. Zorro Nyo blasted X-2 with he red powers. He kept aiming & hit him at least half of the times she aimed. By then, she had aimed about 20 times & hit about 11 times. X-2 was hurt bad, but Zorro Nyo was about to make that worse. She kicked him, sending him across the street.

"You thought you'd have my defeat, didn't you? Pathetic! Now, you'll pay!" said Zorro Nyo. She jumped way up into the sky & blasted the whole city with her powers, & X-2 managed not to get hit, while hiding under the building's shelter.

When she was done, the place was half-on fire. There was fire everywhere. No one was hurt, except for Commander X-2. He still laid there, next to the building & worried that it really was his end. Zorro Nyo landed on the ground in front of him & blasted everywhere he was with her powers, only to have him manage to dodge each time. "Oh, what a pickle… I'll put you out of your misery!" Zorro Nyo yelled as she prepared to hit him, again with a very large green fire ball. "Oh, dear!" X-2 said.

Back in the real world, it was about 6:56 PM. And, Lilly was sitting in her chair, still in the orphanage. She felt sad. She actually missed being in the cartoon world where pretty much anything was possible. Where she felt like she belonged. She thought maybe & a little TV would cheer her up.

She turned it on. "Hmm… wonder what's on…" she said, turning it on. To her surprise, she still had cable. She looked at the clock. "Wonder if Duck Dodgers still comes on at 7:00." said Lilly. She sat there & waited. The TV commercial ended & the show started.

_Frozen in a time & space divide…_

_But how would the universe survive?_

_Duck Dodgers of the 24__th__ & ½ century…_

_Protecting the powerless & the weak…_

"YES! I love this show!" said Lilly.

_Duck Dodgers, he's fighting Tyr'ahnee…_

_In the 24__th__ & ½ CENTURY!_

"Cool!" Lilly said. The show started, but instead of the episode title, she saw the TV flicker a little. On the screen appeared a preview of what was going on in X-2's world. Zorro Nyo had him cornered next to a car. She aimed her fire ball at him & hit him & knocked him over. He had wounds all over him. Lilly gasped.

"MARVIN! I KNEW SHOULD HAVE GONE BACK!" she yelled. She ran over to the TV & banged on it. "COME ON! COME ON! WORK! WORK!" she yelled as if the TV could understand her. "Please?" she asked. The TV remained silent except for the show. Lilly got tears in her eyes & put her head down on the top of the TV & cried. "OH, WHY WON'T YOU WORK? MY BEST FRIEND IS IN TROUBLE!" she yelled. The TV did nothing. "Oh, Marvin! I'm sorry! I should never have left! And now, I'll never see you again! And, I'll never be able to tell you that… I LOVE YOU!" she sobbed. Suddenly, the TV began to flicker until it was gray & fuzzy. Then, to Lilly's wonderful surprise, then same yellow & green swirl that she had first seen when she first went there appeared. And, she was more than happy to see it.

"Oh, thank you! Why am I talking to a TV? I'M COMING, MARVIN!" said Lilly. And she jumped through the TV.

Back in the Duck Dodgers world, Zorro Nyo had done a LOT of damage to not only the city, but to X-2 as well. "Zorro, why are you doing this?" he asked. "I have my reasons." she replied.

She flew through the fire she had caused & jumped right in front of X-2. He ran as fast as he could get away from Zorro Nyo, but it was no use. She jumped right in font of him & he got up & ran the other direction. Venom stood behind, watching the whole thing as if she didn't notice how frightened Commander X-2 was. Zorro Nyo jumped in front of him & he ran the other way about three or four more times. Then, she grabbed him by his back loose skin & threw him into the corner of a dark alley.

He had so many scratches on him. Two on his face & more on the rest of his body. And, a black eye. He was hurt bad by what Zorro Nyo had done so far & she was about to finish her work. Behind her was fire way in the distance of the other side of the street where the building that he had crashed into stood near. "Your time is up! And once your out of the way, I'll doom the whole universe!" said Zorro Nyo. "she raised up her paw & extended her claws, ready to rip anything apart.

X-2 closed his eyes, ready for the pain that would come to him any second. "Any last words?" Zorro Nyo asked. He lifted up his head enough to see her & said, "Yes. I do… to Lilly." Then, he closed his eyes. And, he thought to himself, hoping Lilly would hear. "_Lilly, I'm sorry! I should never have yelled at you! You're my best friend! I love you ! I wish of you the best, Lilly! I'm… sorry…". _"Are you done yet?" asked Zorro Nyo, with her arms crossed. "Y-Yes. I'm done." said X-2 in reply. Once again, she raised up her paw & extended her claws.

X-2 got many tears in his eyes. "Goodbye… Lilly…" he said.

"MARVIN! I'LL SAVE YOU!" he heard Lilly's voice from the sky. He looked up & saw her zooming down with a jet pack on her back. "Lilly…" X-2 said. She zoomed down & grabbed him, saving him from Zorro Nyo's claws, which had just scratched the brick wall where X-2 had just been. "Marvin, I'm sorry!" said Lilly, who was now on top of a building with X-2. "No, Lilly, I'm sorry. I should never have blamed you for Reesa's being mad at me." said X-2. X-2 could barely stand, but he could stand enough to see Lilly. They looked at each other & got closer. "Marvin, I have something to tell you." said Lilly. "I have something to tell you, too." X-2 said back.

"I…" Lilly began. "I…" X-2 did the same. "I love you…" came out of both their non-existing mouths. They both gasped. And they both blushed. But, there love moment was broken when Lilly & X-2 heard Venom, yelling at them. "YOU TWO WANNA FIGHT OR WHAT?" she yelled. "Lilly, there's no time to explain. The main thing is: Reesa's ins trouble & we'll be destroyed if we stay on this roof top." said X-2. "Hold on tight!" said Lilly. And, she turned on her jet pack & they flew into the sky. "CATCH US IF YOU CAN, GIRLY!" Lily yelled at Venom.

To Be Continued…

**Was getting kinda long compared to the other chapters, so there's a few more left. This is when things get cool! And... as you know if you've read... LILLY CAME BACK! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!**


	19. A Plan To Save Mars

**Here's the 19th part. Hope you like it! There's a couple more left & the movie has a happy & funny ending!**

Lilly & X-2 zoomed through the sky. Lily was piloting her jet pack. Venom was on her way across each rooftop & towards the next. She aimed her green ball at X-2 & Lilly & it hit the jet pack & knocked them onto the ground. "Owe! I'll be feeling THAT tomorrow!" said Lilly. "You said it! If we live until tomorrow!" X-2 said.

Venom landed in front of them. "Better just hold still!" she said. "If we can find a way to zap the evil out of her, it would be easier to stop that cat!" said Lilly. "I know, & if we can stop her, we can get Reesa out of her lair. "Where's that?" Lilly asked. "On Asteroid 10." said X-2. "Any last request?" asked Venom. X-2 looked up at the sky. He saw the portal that Lilly come through just barely. It was so far away. Then, an idea popped into his head. "Lilly, I have an idea!" said X-2. "I'm with ya'!" said Lilly. "Well?" Venom said. "Um… one game of Hide & Seek?" Lilly asked politely to trick Venom into closing her eyes. "Yah, your it!" said X-2. She turned her powers off. "Fine." One game." she said.

X-2 & Lilly gave each other a smile. Venom walked to the corner that X-2 & Lilly were by. She leaned against it, closed her eyes & counted silently, while the other two ran off. Lilly patched up her jet pack & flew off. "Where to?" she asked, with X-2 riding on her back, still wounded, but felt a little better. He pointed to the ship, sitting on the top of a building. "There!" he said. "Will do!" Lilly replied.

She flew through the doorway, which opened when they came near. Once they were in, X-2 closed the doors & he & Lilly went into the bridge. The watched from the window for a second & then, X-2 spoke. "X-25? You still in here?" X-25 appeared from her ceiling slot. "Yes, Commander, I'm hear. Are going to be okay? Your covered in wounds!" X-25 said. "Yes, but listen! We have a plan & we need you to see if it will work." said X-2. "So, Miss Lilly found a way back, huh?" said X-25. "Um… yah…" X-2 said.

"Ok, what's the plan?" asked Lilly. "OK. The portal to Lilly's world won't be used, so, let's transform it into a portal to Zorro Nyo's layer & suck her into it. Then, when she's inside, we'll zap the portal make it disappear!" said X-2. "That's great, Commander! But, I don't think I could do that." said X-25. "Oh… come to think of it, she could still teleport me I there & eventually get enough strength to escape again." said X-2. X-25 & Lilly stared at him. "Wait! Can you make something to trap her in?" asked X-2. "I think so. YES! This will work." she said as she put on the screen a picture of a bright blue orb & the instructions on how to make it. "Good! Now, print it out!" said X-2. "Black & white or color?" asked X-25. "Don't matter…" said X-2.

She printed a colored sheet. "Lilly, I think we have something here!" said X-2, looking at the paper & then looking at Lilly. "Yeah!" said Lilly. There was a small pause. "What do we have?" asked Lilly. X-2 sighed. "Have have a plan to stop Zorro Nyo & turn Venom back to normal." said X-2. "Oh… cool!" said Lilly. "It sure is! Now, let's go! Right?" said X-2, extending his hand to Lilly. "Right!" said Lilly, taking his hand & shaking it.

To Be Continued…

**Awesome plan, X-2, whatever it is! -**


	20. Doom Disappears

**Ok, this is probably the second to last chapter. If not, there's only a couple left. Wow! This is the longest story I've ever wrote! Hope you like it!**

X-2 & Lilly went into X-2's secret lab in his ship. "Ok, how come you've never told me about your 'Secret Lab'?" asked Lilly. "Well, you know…" said X-2. X-2 looked in the cabinet for something. "Lilly, go over to that cabinet & see if you can find some Freezing Blue Formula." said X-2, pointing behind him to a cabinet. "You got it, Marv!" said Lilly.

X-2 sighed. Lilly ran over to the cabinet & grabbed a bottle that said "Freezing Blue Formula" on the front of it. She ran back over to X-2 & handed it to him. "Here, I found it." she said. "Thanks! Now, I just have to find my orb." said X-2. "Your… ORB?" asked Lilly, giggling. "Yes, Lilly." said X-2. Then, he looked in another cabinet & found an old, blue orb that had dust all on it. "What's it for" asked Lilly. "Well, it was originally for decoration, but I could use this to trap Zorro Nyo, which means if the plan works, you can't touch it." said X-2. "Please?" asked Lilly. "Lilly, don't start…" said X-2.

Lilly followed him to the bridge where he took the formula, poured it into a bowl, & dipped the orb into it. "X-25" said X-2. "Yes, Commander… what, is that?" said X-25, giggling. "It's my orb, X-25." said X-2. X-25 giggled. "I told you it was a funny name!" said Lilly. "Never mind that. X-25, get a bottle of liquid radiation fluid." said X-2.

"Right away, Commander." said X-25. She handed him a red bottle. He squirted a little in the bowl where the orb was. The orb began to glow a bright blue color, then green, then yellow, & the rest of beautiful colors in the rainbow. "Wow! It's beautiful!" said Lilly. "Yes, Lilly. It's beautiful, but it's powerful, too." said X-2, holding it. "Really? What does it do?" asked Lilly. "If I'm right, we can use this to seal Zorro Nyo, but, also, whoever does this will have to get within 10 feet from her & open it up to seal her." said X-2. "Cool! I'll do it!" said Lilly. "No, Lilly! It's far too dangerous! Have you seen what that cat has already done to me?" said X-2. Lilly took a good look. He still had wounds on him.

"Ok, Marvin. But, be careful." said Lilly, hugging him. X-2 blushed, but found himself hugging her as well. "I will. And don't you worry. This should work." said X-2. "Good luck. I'll watch from here. And, you'll come back, right?" said Lilly. "Yes. When I come back, where on our way to Asteroid 10 to find Reesa & then we can go home." said X-2. Lilly gave him one last hug. "I love you, Marvin." she said. "I… Love you, too, Lilly." said X-2. They let go of each other. "Well, good luck!" said Lilly. "Thanks, Lilly!" x-2 said, picking up a jet pack. He zoomed out the window & Lilly waved at him. He waved back & smacked into a pole & fell to the ground.

"I OKAY!" X-2 yelled. Lilly giggled.

A few minutes later, X-2 arrived in front of Zorro Nyo with the orb in his jet pack where she couldn't see it. "Zorro! Battle! Now!" said X-2. "YOU!" she yelled back. "THERE YOU ARE! AND, NOW, I'M DONE PLAYING! YOUR GOING DOWN!" "BRING IT ON!" X-2 said. His fear was actually disappearing. Zorro Nyo had took Reesa & tried to hurt the people he loved. Now, she would pay.

Zorro Nyo fired a fire bal at him & he dodged. "I still say your losing your touch" said X-2. "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT A POWERFUL CAT CAN _REALLY_DO!" Zorro Nyo yelled as she rose up into the air & raised her paws right above her head. She blasted the sky & down came two tornadoes. "How do you like SISTERS?" asked Zorro Nyo in a loud voice. X-2 stood there. He wasn't going to run. _"A real soldier doesn't run from a fight!"_thought X-2. The two sisters circles around X-2 & Zorro Nyo, still in the air, causing the largest winds X-2 could handle. X-2 tried his best to get closer to Zorro Nyo, but she made the wind faster & harder, which eventually knocked X-2 into a hot dog stand. He came out of a pile of hot dogs, with one on his head. The sisters stopped. Zorro Nyo couldn't help laughing. X-2 jumped out of the pile of hot dogs & thumped the hot dog off his head.

"Zorro Nyo, you use power! Do you know how to face the one that is less powerful than you?" said X-2. "Of course I do! How dare you say that to me!" said Zorro Nyo. She landed in front of him & walked towards him. She stopped right in front of him. And, X-2 noticed that she was twice as tall as he was. _"Oh, dear…" _he thought, sweating a little. "Now, your not exactly my size, but I think you'll do." said Zorro, grabbing his arm & pulling him above the ground. X-2 has a look of fear on his face, but, he wiped it off. "Zorro, put me down!" said X-2. Zorro Nyo dropped him & put her paw on his brush. "Now what, Martian?" she asked, playing along. "Well… don't I get a last request?" he asked.

"Why should I do that?" asked Zorro Nyo. "Well, don't great evil villains grant last requests?" asked X-2. "I suppose… fine, what is it?" asked Zorro Nyo. "One thing…" said X-2. Then, he pulled out his orb & said, "I get to show you THIS!" he yelled as he opened it. It blew a blue shine everywhere in it's path. It was like a tornado to Zorro Nyo. "What is that?" she asked with, for the first time, a look of fear in HER eyes.

"This is…" said X-2, but he paused. He wanted to look superior to her at her moment before she was sealed. "…my… Tornadic Sealer!" X-2 finished. Zorro Nyo tried to escape the current of shine, but couldn't. "I… WILL be back, Martian!" she said. And with that, she disappeared into the bright blue light & it all disappeared back into the orb as it closed. "Maybe, but not any time soon!" X-2 said. Then, he ran down the street to get the others. Dodgers, Cadet & Star Johnson were hiding behind a building. "You guys! You didn't help at all!" X-2 said when he found them. "Well… you guys had it all under control…" said Dodgers. "I will destroy that duck!" X-2 mumbled to himself.

"Wait! Where's Venom?" asked x-2. Then, he saw Venom, walking around the corner & a little dizzy. "Hey, what did I miss?" she asked. Her shirt & pants were blue again & everything else was normal. "Well, I guess sealing Zorro Nyo turned you back to normal as well." said X-2. "Yep!" said Venom. "Come on, guys! Zorro is gone & we need to get back to the ship!" said X-2. Everyone followed. And, X-2 carried Venom & Cadet carried Dodgers as they flew back to the ship with jet packs.

They made it back. And, the moment X-2 & the others walked in, Lilly ran over to him. "MARVIN! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" she yelled in joy. "Thanks, Lilly… now, there's just one more thing left to do…" said X-2.

Later, the ship was displayed on Asteroid 10, with the others on the top of the hill. "Come on, guys!" said X-2. Venom, Lilly, Dodgers, Cadet, & Star Johnson followed.

X-2 stopped at the hole which was now nothing but a rock hole. Zorro Nyo's lair had disappeared & Reesa only had trouble getting out of the hole. X-2 extended his down so Reesa could reach it. "Reesa! Here! Grab on!" he said. Reesa grabbed his hand & he pulled her halfway out. Lilly came over & helped with the other. "Thanks, guys…" said Reesa. "Reesa, Lilly, when we get back to the ship & the others go home, there's something I must tell you both…" said X-2. "Ah, that's fine with me!" said Lilly. "Ok, Marvin." said Reesa.

And with that, all of them walked back to the ship & X-2 started it up. And, they flew off.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it!**


	21. Shark Attack!

**This one is funny! Hope you like it!**

Back on Mars, Dodgers & the others gone home & Venom went home as well Reesa & Lilly were sitting patiently in front of Commander X-2, in his ship. "Lilly, Reesa, I have something to tell you." said X-2. He paused & Reesa & Lilly listened with patient ears. "I'm sorry for both of you. Reesa, I'm sorry for hiding Lilly from you for so long. Lilly, I'm sorry for blaming you. Could you two ever forgive me?" said X-2. "We forgive you!" said Lilly & Reesa at the same time.

"Thanks!" said X-2. Then, he gave each of them a hug. "Now, what do we do now that Mars is safe again?" asked X-2. "Well… hey, Reesa, ever been to Hawaii?" said Lilly. "No, and I'd love to go, but how could we get to Hawaii?" said Reesa. "Oh, it's easy when you live in a Martian Space Ship!" said Lilly, winking at X-2. He could tell what was coming. "You LIVE here?" asked Reesa, surprised. "Sure! And, it's fun! So, want to go?" said Lilly. "Go where?" asked Reesa. "To Hawaii!" said Lilly. "Well… who's it up to?" asked Reesa.

Lilly gave X-2 a cute look. "Marvin, will you take us? Please! Can we go? Please?" Lilly pleaded. "I don't think I…" X-2 began. But, Lilly gave him her little puppy dog face. "Lilly, don't give me that!" said X-2. "PLEASE?" Lilly said in the cutest voice she could do. "Lilly, please stop!" said X-2. Reesa giggled. "PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE?" Lilly asked again. "Lilly…" X-2 said. He tried to back away, but Lilly got closer as he got further away. She tried to make her eyes a little cuter. "LILLY!" X-2 shouted. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?" Lilly asked again. X-2 looked at her a little freaked out, but he put his head down & sighed in defeat. "--sigh-- Ok, Lilly. We can go…" he said. Suddenly, Lilly threw her arms around him. "OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, MARVIN!" she yelled. "Yah… Don't mention it…" he said, with Lilly, squeezing him.

Later, in Hawaii, Reesa, X-2 & Lilly were walking down the beach with bathing suits on. "Man, I hate wearing this!" said X-2. "Well, I think Reesa should know what happened last time." said Lilly. "LAST time? You've been here before?" asked Reesa. "Yah! Lot's of times! But, only once here with Marvin. And, we had a blast!" said Lilly.

"Cool! Let's go surfing!" said Reesa. "You know how to surf?" asked Lilly. "Sure! It's easy! Hey, Marvin, you want to come?" said Reesa. "Uh…………" said X-2. "Don't mind him… he can't swim…" said Lilly, and then whispering into Reesa's ear. Reesa giggled. _"Oh, Lilly!" _thought X-2. He could just here Reesa, now, laughing at him because he didn't know how to swim… "Marvin, swimming is easy! How's about we teach you how?" said Reesa. "Sorry! Been there, done that!" said X-2. Lilly & Reesa giggled. "Ahh, come on!" said Reesa. "Nope!" said X-2. Lilly whispered in Reesa's ear. "Hey, Reesa, I want to play an animal game! I'll be a cat, you can be a bird & Marvin can be a chicken!" said Lilly. They both went into a gale of laugher.

"LILLY!" X-2 yelled. "Don't worry, Marv! Say, what's a good name for a chicken?" said Lilly. Lilly & Reesa laughed again. "I AM _NOT_ A CHICKEN! I'LL SHOW YOU GUYS! I'LL GO INTO THAT WATER & SWIM OUT TO SEA!" shouted X-2. "OK!" said Lilly, still giggling. X-2 stomped out by the ocean that he was still scared of. Lilly & Reesa followed right behind him. "Marvin, don't forget, you swam last time! All you needed was that moment of crisis to bring out your talent!" said Lilly. "She's right…" X-2 said to himself. He walked into the water & started paddling until he was in over-his-head water.

"C-Can I come out, now?" asked X-2, still scared of what might be In the water. "Oh, ok…" Lilly. Reesa then saw something in the water. "OH, NO! What's that?" she asked, pointing at a fin, pointing up out of the water & circling X-2. "Uh, oh. I think it's a shark!" said Lilly. The shark raised it's head out of the water, just enough for X-2 to see it. He panicked. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! THERE'S SHARK IN HERE!" he screamed. That made the shark more satisfied. It jumped out of the water in a leap & landed in the water on the other side of him. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed again. "MARVIN, DON'T SCREAM! THAT WILL SEND THE SHARK INTO FRENZY!" yelled Lilly. "Then, HELP ME!" X-2 screamed back. She took a life preserver & threw it out at him, only to find it hit him in the head.

He sunk for a second & came back up, grabbing the life preserver. He felt something under him. The shark was still there. "Don't movie, Marvin. Just see if he'll leave!" shouted Lilly. "Lilly, it's a shark! What makes you think it'll leave?" asked Reesa. "I don't know. But, if he moves the shark will bite him." said Lilly. X-2 was very nervous. "N-N-Nice shark…" he said. He tried to swim to shore, still holding the life preserver, only to find that the shark had bit him. He flinched. And, the shark smelled his blood from under the water. "That's it!" Lilly said. The shark started going out to see & making noises, supposedly calling the other sharks as a diner bell.

"Marvin, quick! While he's distracted, get out of the water!" Lilly shouted. He used his other leg to paddle & made it to shallow water. Lilly & Reesa pulled him out & a pack of sharks circled the spot that he was where the shark had bit him & they frenzied. "Sharks do that." Reesa said. "Ooohh… ya' think?" X-2 said. "Wow, that's actually not such a bad bite… well, you know for a shark…" said Lilly, eyeing where the shark had bit him. "Hey, most sharks take your leg off! At least it's only a big scratch…" said Reesa, also trying to make him feel better.

"Maybe, I'll feel better when this is wrapped up…" X-2 said, falling over. "Yeah, is there a nurse here or something?" asked Reesa. "I know one of them, & she's a good nurse!" said Lilly. They picked him up & carried him to the nurse's office. "Ahh… he's so cute when he's asleep…" Lilly said. "Yeah…" said Reesa.

To Be Continued…

**Wow! ANother pickle!**

**X-2: SHARKS!**


	22. Is That A Bird?

**This one has Marshall in it, so you know it'll be funny!**

Later, after X-2's ankle was fixed up, he & the girls relaxed. "Now, THIS is what I call a GOOD trip to Hawaii!" said X-2, relaxing in a hammock with the girls doing the same in two more hammocks. "Yeah... This is the life…" said Lilly. "You said it, Lilly!" said Reesa. Then, Lilly thought she heard a small squawk. "Did you guys here something?" asked Lilly. "SQUAWK!" "There it is, again!" said Lilly, sitting up. "There's _WHAT_, again?" asked Reesa, also sitting up. Then, X-2 sat up & saw Meg & Miranda coming down the beach with there oh-so-silly, Instant Martian, Marshall.

"Oh, that's only Meg's bird, Marshall." said X-2. "Marshall?" asked Reesa. "Oh, yeah, I remember him!" said Lilly.

"Yeah, me, too." said X-2. "Duh! Would you mind telling who they are?" said Reesa. X-2 pointed at each of them as he named them. "THAT is Meg, THAT is Miranda, & THAT is Marshall." he said. "Oh…" said Reesa. They stopped at there hammocks & Marshall got under X-2's hammock & sniffed around. "Uh… Marshall…" said Meg. Then, he got out from under it & tipped it upside down, knocking X-2 out of it. "OWE! HEY!" he said. Then, Marshall got into it.

Lilly & Reesa couldn't help giggling. X-2 sighed & got out from under his hammock & went over the one next to it, which, there were a few more there. Marshall walked over, tipped it over & got into it. "Oh, come on, you stupid bird! Make up your mind!" said X-2. Every time he got into another hammock, Marshall tipped it over & got into it. "Marshall, I think the Commander is a little annoyed with you…" said Meg. "Yeah, I can see that." said Lilly.

Marshall walked over to Meg & rubbed against her, as if to try & purr. "Your very cute, now go play." said Meg. He ran off. "And don't go too far!" she shouted after him. "SQUAWK!" was Marshall's answer. "Well, now that he's out of the way, could some one help me up?" said X-2. "Sure…" said Lilly, taking his arm. Reesa took the other. And, he got into his first hammock & relaxed once more. "Hm-Hm! Marshall's not so bad once you get to know him…" said Meg. "Marshall is so cute!" said Miranda. Well, then, why don't you go play with him?" asked Meg. "Ok! I will!" said Miranda. And with that, she ran off to play with Marshall.

"So, when did you get here?" asked Lilly. "Well, we heard you were coming here & deciding to go, too, to celebrate the save of Mars." said Meg. "Ok! Marvin did it all by himself!" said Lilly. "Lilly…" said X-2. "And, I--" Lilly began to finish. "LILLY!" X-2 yelled. She looked at him. "I, uh… don't think Meg wants to hear that right now…" he said.

Lilly shrugged. "Ok!" she said. Meg laid on the hammock next to Reesa. And, they relaxed for awhile.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you liked it! I laughed, writing it!**


	23. A Trip To The Beach

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Later, around sun set, X-2 & the others were sitting over on a rock by the ocean, watching the sun set. "wow, what a day!" said Lilly. "I know! Yesterday, we saved the planet Mars & today, we went to the beach!" said Reesa. X-2 finished for her. "And, I got bit by a shark!" he said.

Everyone, even X-2, giggled over that comment. "Well, I guess we should go now…' said Reesa. "Lilly, but I wanted to stay!" said Lilly. "Well…" said Reesa. "Hey, um…" X-2 began. Everyone looked at him. "Um… I'm not too hurt or anything. Wanna go surfing one?" he said. Lilly threw her arms around him. "OH, MARVIN! YOU'D REALLY DO THAT FOR ME?" she shouted. "Yes, sure. And Reesa, too!" he said.

"Yah, sure! And Reesa, too!" said X-2. "Thanks, Marvin!" said Reesa. Then, Lilly let go of him. "Ok, some one get one board. Where going to top a pizza & ride the waves like never before!" said Lilly in a joyful voice. "Ok…" said X-2, unsure of it, but he wanted to do it to make Reesa & Lilly happy.

Later, X-2 found himself having fun as well as the others as they all topped on a board with Reesa on the bottom, Meg & Miranda next, & Lilly & X-2 on the top, holding each others hands to keep from falling. Meg & Miranda were holding there feet to keep them from falling.

They all laughed & had a good time for the rest of the day. "NEXT TIME, I GET TO DRIVE!" shouted Lilly, over the waves. "OH, WHY NOT?" X-2 shouted back. "I WANT TO DRIVE!" Miranda yelled. "MIRANDA! DON'T START!" shouted Meg. "OH, OK!" Miranda surprisingly agreed with her older sister.

They kept going until one of the waves washed them all onto shore. And the board after them. Meg landed sitting up. Miranda landed sideways. X-2 was half-upside down. Reesa & Lilly landed & bumped into X-2. And all three of them laughed. "WOW! That was fun! We should go to Hawaii more often!" said X-2. "Aw… did you here that? Marvin LIKES it here, now!" said Lilly. X-2 gave her a playful punch in the arm. "Well, I guess it's time for me & Miranda to go home." said Meg. "Yeah, I have to go home, too.' said Reesa. Meg walked by, with Miranda following her. "COME ON, MARSHALL!" she called to Marshall & he jumped out of his chair & followed her.

"SEE YA, TOMORROW!" Reesa called back. Well, the day had turned out really good. And Lilly & X-2 went home, too.

To Be Continued…

**Tee hee!**


	24. WAKE UP CALL!

**Hope you like this! It's the last chapter!**

That night, instead of chaos, X-2 dreamt about him, Lilly & Reesa together.

In the dream, they were all out in the sun, running up a hill, racing each other to get to the top. They all hugged each other when they made it to the top. "RACE YA!" X-2 yelled. Lilly & Reesa jumped on his, causing all three of them to roll him & they all laughed.

So, that night, X-2 slept happier than ever…

The next day, X-2's alarm clock started ringing. --RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!-- He softly pushed the button to turn it off & flipped the covers off of him. He jumped out of bed & ran into the bathroom. He put on his normal clothes & ran into Lilly's room, which was still blue. _"I'm gonna do the wake up call, this time!" _he thought. Lilly heard loud music playing.

_**HEY, HEY!**_

_**YOU, YOU!**_

_**I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!**_

_**NO WAY, NO WAY!**_

_**I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE!**_

"Huh?" Lilly said. She woke up to find X-2 jumping up & down on her bed. "TIME TO WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD! DID YOU SLEEP WELL! I SLEPT GREAT!" he yelled over the loud music. "Marvin, you!" Lilly said. And then, she jumped out of bed & hugged him in the air, which caused them both to fall off the bed. They both just laughed. "What are you doing up?" asked Lilly over the music. "WHAT?" asked X-2. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?" she shouted again. "I CAN'T HERE YOU! THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!" shouted X-2. Lilly turned it off. "What?' she asked. "Um… repeat what you said before…" said X-2. "What are you doing up? You're normally the one who don't want to even get up!" said Lilly. "Well, I decided to give YOU a wake up call, this time!" said X-2.

Lilly gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Come on! Let's wake up Reesa!" said Lilly. "Reesa stayed over?" asked X-2. "No, but, we can still wake her up!" said Lilly. "Well, maybe after a cup of coffee…" said X-2. "Aw, she'll have already been awake by then!" said Lilly. "You call her. She won't want to be disturbed." said X-2, getting serious again. "Okay…" Lilly said smiling. X-2 got a wide-eyed look on his face & he knew what was coming.

He ran & Lilly glomped him. They both laughed. "Hey, when Reesa gets up, can we go surfing one more time this week? Please?" asked Lilly. "Oh, whatever! How can I resist!" said X-2 in a, for once, happy voice about going there.

Later, with Reesa on the bottom & X-2 & Lilly on the top, all three of them were on a surf board, waiting to fall into the water. And they laughed the whole time. Reesa was wearing a bright green bathing suit. Lilly had on a blue on with white stripes. X-2 had on a obvious red bathing suit, with two white stripes on each side.

The wave carried them & there board to shore. And they landed & laughed more. "These past two days have been the best of my life, Lilly & Reesa!" said X-2. "Well, except being bit by a shark." commented Lilly. Lilly & Reesa giggled. X-2 grabbed a bucket of water & poured it on them both. Reesa & Lilly gave each other a scheming look. Then they looked at X-2. "Better run!" Lilly said. "Oh dear!" he said in a playful voice & ran.

But, the whole time, all three of them had smiles on there faces. Lilly & Reesa grabbed two buckets & filled them with water, chasing X-2 out to sea & he didn't even notice the deep water. He swam out farther than either of them had ever gone. They exchanged glances of victory. "OH, MARVIN! YOU SWAM FARTHER THAN ANY OF US HAVE EVER BEEN!" Lilly yelled out to him. "ALRIGHT, YOU GOT ME!" he yelled back & swam back to them.

"All's well, it ends well!" Lilly said. "You said it!" Reesa said. X-2 got them with another bucket of water & threw it at them. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, GIRLS!" he yelled playfully. They filled it with water & they ran all around the beach & in & out of the water all day. And in the end, there Happy Ending Continued on…

The End.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-That's all folks--" said Cadet, interrupted by Reesa & Lilly.

"Um, Porky, sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to speak with the author of this story, please…" said Lilly.

"Yeah, we have a slight problem…" said Reesa.

"_Yeah, I'm here. Lilly, Reesa. Nice to see you! Reesa, your creator is a good friend of mine! So, do you have any problems?" _I said as I walked in.

"OF COURSE WE DO!" said Lilly.

"_What?" I asked._

"HELOOOOOOOOOOO… we just saved the world from the biggest chaos ever & I'm just getting to know Lilly & to my opinion, that orb isn't going to stay perfect for ever &…" said Reesa.

"_Um… Reesa, your point?" I asked_.

"My point is, that is OUR point is, we think you should make a second movie." said Reesa.

"Yeah, don't you think so?" asked Lilly.

"_You really think that my movie is that good?" I asked_.

"Sure we do!" said Lilly.

"_And you think I should make a second movie where you defeat Zorro Nyo again?" I asked._

"YES!" Reesa & Lilly practically shouted.

"_Hmm… I'll ask the audience… Should I make a second movie?" I said._

REVIEW WITH ANSWER!

**Characters:**

**Zorro Nyo, The Plot & Venom Belong to Me.  
Lilly & X-25 Belong to NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak.  
Reesa Belongs to my friend, KiraMizuka from DeviantART.  
Meg, Miranda & Marshall Belong to justformusic.****  
And Duck Dodgers, Cadet, I.Q., Star Johnson & Commander X-2 Belong to WB.**

**Hope you liked it! Bye!**


End file.
